


Seven Days of Christmas

by cynatnite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of drama and a bit of tooth rotting fluff, Awesome Phil Coulson, Christmas, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Death of Clint's bow, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is not amused until he is amused, Short-term homelessness, Spies in toy stores, Thar be mistletoe, au kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: Clint finds himself homeless with his little girl. Desperation leads him returning to his old life only to find a chance at a new one.





	Seven Days of Christmas

**One Week Before Christmas**

 

The car getting towed was added to the growing list of rotten luck. Clint had spent most of what little cash he had to keep it in a parking garage. He’d gotten what he could carry out before the truck pulled away.

If it wasn’t for the cold winter, he and Katie would go to Brooklyn Bridge Park, watch the boats and eat peanut butter sandwiches. They could pretend for a little while that their homelessness wasn’t a status.

Snow was predicted for tonight and he needed to get them to a shelter. Waiting too long meant no beds.

For the last two weeks, Clint had talked up the grand adventure they were taking when he was offered a job in New York. His bright-eyed little girl was reading aloud about visiting the National History Museum, Central Park and other sites. Driving from Iowa to New York had been new and exciting.

The worn-out Oldsmobile broke down outside of Tannersville, Pennsylvania and Clint spent more than he liked on getting the car back on the road. It was in Newark where their luck took a turn for the worse.

Late in the evening, he’d stopped for gas. During the fill-up, he turned to check on Katie in the backseat where she was sleeping. In that split-second moment, he was hit from behind. Before Clint could get back up, a foot kicked him the gut. As he tried to recover his breath and strike out at the two men, another hit got him in the face. That was all it took for them to yank the wallet out of his pocket.

Clint saw the muggers running into the night. He looked over his shoulder and his Katie still slept. Calling the cops was out of the question.

He didn’t think. He went to the car, rifled through the glovebox and got out the rest of the cash. It wasn’t much, but maybe he could figure something out once in the city. All he needed was a few weeks until the first paycheck. They would be okay.

They weren’t okay. The job offer was withdrawn. Clint had no ID, no permanent address and no one to help with Katie while he worked. She was only seven.

By the time they got to the shelter, there was one bed left. The worker took in the site of him carrying a tired little girl and let him inside. After he got her to bed, Clint was handed a stack of forms for housing and other assistance. It would still take at least a week for it to come through.

Clint knew how to make a sizeable amount of cash in far shorter time. It was a life he walked away from when Katie had been presented to him five years ago by a woman who wanted to rid herself of the burden. He’d never been a good judge of people, so Clint took Katie and never looked back. Despite the difficulties of raising a little girl alone, he’d made it work, at least for a few years. She was the one good thing in his life and he’d make hers better than the one he had as a kid.

There was no choice now. He and Katie left the shelter, found a payphone and Clint made two calls. An hour later, they stood in front of an apartment door.

Clint couldn’t hide his relief at seeing Natasha Romanov. She’d had blonde hair the last time he had seen her. Now, it was fiery red.

“I thought you were dead,” she said.

“Kate-Kate, this is Natasha.” Clint put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You can call her Nat.”

Katie hid behind Clint’s leg. It hurt him to see the lack of trust in his daughter’s eyes. The last few weeks had been rough.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. She’s a good friend.”

“Hi.” The small voice was muffled.

“Get in here before the urge to feel pity takes over.”

“Thanks, Nat.” Clint guided Katie inside. He set his backpack and shoulder bag near the sofa. After removing Katie’s pink and purple backpack, Clint dug out the bunny. She clutched it and sat down. “Do you have cable?”

Natasha grabbed the remote and found a Disney cartoon for the child to watch.

“I’m going to the kitchen to talk to Nat. I’ll get you something to eat, too. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Clint gave her a kiss on the top of the head and followed Natasha in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and started taking out the makings for a sandwich.

“Is she the reason you dropped off the radar five years ago without a word?”

“Can’t very well do merc work with a kid in tow.” Clint busied himself as he talked. “Lost my job in Iowa. Work was drying up and I took another here. Spent a small fortune fixing the car, got mugged in Newark and the car was towed a few days ago.”

“And no job now,” Natasha finished.

“I’ve still got that warrant in Florida on my ass. Can’t use my real name, no funds for fake ID’s and my story is worse than the poor fucking match girl’s.”

“Clint, you should’ve called me much sooner.”

“No offense, Nat, but I was trying to get away from that shit.” Clint finished the sandwich and sighed. “Katie is number one now. Hell, I thought I could do better than this.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Natasha walked around Clint to get a glass from the cabinet. She poured a glass of milk and slid it over. “Feed your daughter.”

After pizza for dinner, Clint got Katie bathed and put to bed in Natasha’s spare bedroom. It took some doing, but the little girl finally fell asleep. When he returned to the living room, Natasha was sipping a glass of wine.

“What’s your plan?” She asked.

“I spoke to Randolph.”

“I see.”

Natasha’s mouth tightened. Clint knew it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. He hated himself for having to do it in the first place.

“He’s got me booked on a flight to the Ivory Coast. Should be only a two-day job.”

“Fuck Clint,” Natasha breathed. “It’s not enough time and you know how greedy that bastard is. His take is always half.”

“I knew he’d get me what I needed, Nat. Quick in and out. I’ll be back before Christmas with ten grand in my pocket.”

“It won’t last long in this city. You’ll take another job and be right back in it.”

“Maybe not,” Clint muttered.

“Stay here as long as you need to get on your feet.”

“I appreciate it, but I need to do this.”

“Fuck you and your goddamn pride, Clint.”

“You think that’s what this is?” Clint was trying to get a handle on the anger he felt towards himself for letting things get so bad. “My pride went out the fucking window the first night we slept in my car! I had to beg for the damn change just to call you!”

Clint ran his hands over his head. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’m going to take this job, Nat. When I come back we’ll have a real Christmas with Katie and I’ll get us a place to live.”

“Ten thousand dollars isn’t much to buy a new life with, Clint.”

“We’ll manage,” Clint insisted.

“Fine. My next job isn’t until after the New Year.” Which meant that was how much time she had to wear him down.

Clint nodded. He wasn’t changing his mind.

“There’s equipment and gear in my closet. I still have one of your old bows. At least you’ll be decently armed.”

“Thanks, Nat. Your help means…”

“Just don’t get killed,” she interrupted. “A brick has more maternal instinct than I do.”

 

~*~

 

**Six Days Before Christmas**

 

“Two days,” Katie said sitting on the bed. “One day, two days and then your back.”

Clint was cleaning the bow Natasha had held onto. He would ever be so grateful.

“One day, two days and back on the third day,” Clint stated. He’d expected Katie to cry and throw a fit. He worried she was growing up too fast as it was. “We’ll go see the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center, drink hot chocolate and watch the skaters when I get back.”

“Nat says we’re going to get a Christmas tree after you leave, Daddy.”

“That’s great,” Clint smiled. “You’ll have a lot of fun.”

“No, I won’t. You and me always get a tree together,” Katie insisted.

“Kate-Kate, promise me you’ll be nice to Nat and try to have a little fun. You like her, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. She gave me Cap’n Crunch cereal for breakfast.”

“Nat doesn’t do a lot of Christmas, so maybe you can show her how it’s done.” Clint set his bow aside and knelt in front of Katie. “Please, honey. It’ll make me feel better if you try. I’m pretty sure she’ll take you to see Santa, too.”

“Okay,” Katie relented. She put her arms around him. “One day, two days and then three days you’re back. I’ll be counting.”

“That’s my girl.” Clint pulled her close. He had to admit he was scared shitless. Leaving Katie behind for a job was something he swore to himself he’d never do. He seemed to be breaking a lot of promises these days.

 

~*~

 

**Five Days Before Christmas**

 

The last place SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson ever expected to meet with a notorious spy and assassin was here, Twinkle Playspace. He dodged two running children and zigzagged various boys, girls and their parents as he made his way through the melee.

He saw her leaning against a wall watching children being little terrors in and around a large toy house. As he made his way over, he knew this would be a tough spot should the worst happen. Exits were questionable, civilians roamed the area and the noise alone made for poor communication.

“The Black Widow, I presume,” Phil said politely.

“It’s Romanov, Natasha.” Her eyes never left the house where children played.

Phil glanced over and saw that her focus was on one particular little girl.

“Ms. Romanov, I have to admit getting the opportunity to recruit you didn’t include this particular scenario.”

“I have my reasons.”

“The environment is conducive to you blending in quite well should you decline our offer.”

“It’s more for her benefit than mine,” Natasha said with a nod towards the child who seemed to have made a friend of another girl.

“Our files indicate you’re childless.”

“That much is true, Agent Coulson.”

He wasn’t surprised she knew his name. The Black Widow’s knowledge and connections were extensive. It’s one of the reasons SHIELD wanted her.

“If my terms are acceptable, I’m prepared to offer you someone else in my line of work as well. Consider it a package deal. If he doesn’t agree, then I don’t either.”

“Where is he?”

“Not here. He’s on a job and needs to be intercepted. I have it on good authority that another interested party is more inclined in making him a corpse.”

Phil stilled. It could only mean one person. “Hawkeye.”

“Very good, Agent Coulson,” Natasha said with a thin smile. “If SHIELD is all I believe it is, Hawkeye and I could make a home with reliable resources, stability and good people who’ll have our backs. Or am I wrong about you and your organization?”

“I can’t promise our hands are always clean, but we do take care of our people and try to make the world a safer place.” Phil saw that her eyes never wavered from the playing little girl. “Why the change of heart? Our people have extended offers in the past. Thank you for not killing them, by the way.”

“I requested you for a reason, Coulson. You have a reputation for following through with both your promises and your threats. I respect that.”

“Glad I checked out,” Phil dryly responded.

“Not only that,” Natasha’s eyes finally met his. “you’re a good man and Hawkeye is in desperate need of someone to trust with his most valuable asset.”

When Natasha nodded towards the little girl, Phil’s gaze turned to the child. She was giggling with her new-found friend.

“She’s his child.”

“He’s in trouble, Phil. Get him out of it, bring him back and reunite him with his daughter. You get both of us. All I ask is that is you do everything within your power to prevent her from being fatherless.”

“It complicates matters,” Phil admitted. “Ideally, we believed Hawkeye and the Black Widow would be formidable on our most dangerous missions.”

“Make it work,” Natasha told him. “Otherwise your organization won’t see us again.”

“If I don’t, he’s dead.” Phil couldn’t take his eyes off the happy child now. “How can I get in touch with you once we get him?”

“Left pocket.”

Phil stuck his hand inside his suit and felt the small business-sized card. She was damn good.

“Hawkeye will see her again,” Phil promised.

He turned to leave because he knew she wouldn’t move until he was out of sight. Getting both Hawkeye and Black Widow would be a boon for his career, but more importantly was the pretty little girl. He’d lost his own father at a young age and Phil wasn’t about to allow her to suffer the same fate if he could help it. 

 

~*~

 

**Five Days Before Christmas**

 

Less than twenty-four hours later, Phil was in western Africa on the outskirts of Abidjan. He left thirty-degree temperatures in New York City only to land in eighty-five-degree heat. The team got to work in finding Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

Phil had spent much of the trip going over what they knew of Hawkeye which wasn’t much. A blurry photo was the only evidence the assassin existed other than the trail of bodies with arrows as a calling card. While Natasha was more well-known, Clint Barton was all but a mystery. He suspected the child Hawkeye, world’s greatest marksman during the circus was the same assassin he had spent hunting up until five years ago when he suddenly disappeared until the Black Widow had contacted him.

The small business card had just enough information to get them started. Phil dispatched Melinda May and Jasper Sitwell to put the fear of rendition into Randolph. The reports being emailed to him indicated the broker had sold out Clint Barton for a fifty-thousand-dollar payday.

Several years prior, Barton had taken out a child slavery ring somewhere in southern Africa with ruthless efficiency. While the criminal leader known as Cambridge had slipped away, Barton unloaded on the men left behind which had crippled the ringleader’s organization. It explained the large bounty placed on Barton’s head.

Phil knew he was in the general vicinity of Barton’s location with the information May had gotten out of Randolph. There were only four of them out of concern Barton would rabbit the second he got wind of SHIELD. Two were canvasing the next block over and the third was on the plane using drone reconnaissance

“ _Sir, I’ve got him on infrared three blocks south of your position_ ,” Hendricks stated in his ear. “ _Abandoned building straight across from a tavern his target is known to frequent_.”

“Copy that,” Phil replied. “Banks, Abrams…get in position to head him off in case our conversation doesn’t go well.”

“ _Confirmed, sir_ ,” Banks answered. 

Phil made his way to Barton’s location and at half a block away, he noted the tavern then turned to the vacant building across the street. There wasn’t much left of the place given the country’s war-torn history.

He cut through an alley around to the back and noted the rope leading to the top.

“Everyone in position?” Phil said into the com.

“ _Affirmative_ ,” Abrams answered. “ _We’re caddy corner with clear sights. No sign of Barton_.”

“You won’t see him unless he wants you to,” Phil told her. “I’m going in. Hendricks, get ready for takeoff in case this goes south.”

“ _Copy that, sir_.”

Phil grabbed the rope and climbed. He landed on the roof in silence, took out the tranq gun and began his approach. Clint Barton was prone with a sniper rifle pointed at the tavern. He’d gotten a brick loose enough to pull out and the barrel was sticking through it. A bow and quiver filled with arrows lay next to him.

Clint hadn’t even turned his head when he yanked out a Glock and aimed it directly at Phil.

“Just so you know, I don’t even have to look to kill you dead. You are quieter than most.”

“I’m putting my weapon away,” Phil announced. After he had done so, he knelt keeping his hands displayed in hopes Clint could see them from his position. “My name is Agent Phil Coulson, Hawkeye. I’m with SHIELD.”

The gun remained on him. “Only two people knew I was going to be here. Guess I’m going to have to kick some ass when I get back stateside.”

“Randolph sold you out, Barton. Cambridge knows your coming if he doesn’t already realize you’re here.”

“Why should I believe you?” Clint eyed the tavern looking for his target.

“ _Sir, you’ve got incoming!_ ” Banks yelled in his ear.

Phil shot up and saw the artillery aimed straight for them.

“Barton, get back now!”

As Phil ducked for cover, he saw Clint roll away from his spot. The shell hit the far corner of the building, but the percussion was powerful enough to cause the roof to crack and groan. It was splitting apart beneath their feet.

He rushed to Clint who was covered in dust and rock. Phil got him to his feet and they ran to the rope. In seconds they hit the street and when a beat-up yellow Datsun with two armed gunmen in the back screeched to a stop a hundred yards away, they ran the opposite direction.

“Hendricks, wheels up now! There’s an abandoned airfield five miles south from your location.”

“ _Got it, sir_.”

“Abrams, Banks!”

“ _We’re on it, sir_ ,” Banks announced. “ _Catching a ride with a very unhappy cab driver. Abrams is paying him with her Rolex_.”

Hearing the agent’s outrage on the com almost made Phil smile. He jerked around at seeing Clint head for a motorcycle and followed him.

“I’ll drive,” Phil told him. “You’re aim is better than mine.”

“Damn straight,” Clint agreed. He fiddled with the ignition and starter before the motorcycle roared to life. “Just because you’re saving my ass doesn’t mean I owe SHIELD shit.”

Phil jumped on the bike and yelled, “Contract negotiations later, escape now!”

Bullets landed all around them as they shot off down the alley. As Phil weaved in and out of traffic, Clint managed to take out one of the gunmen in the back with his only weapon, the Glock.

They were almost to the plane when Clint unloaded on the front of the Datsun. The radiator spewed smoke and a loud bang got the small pickup to a jolting stop. Clint flipped them off as they sped away.

Phil drove the motorcycle up the ramp and as it closed behind them, the plane started moving. Abrams sat across from Banks glaring daggers and Phil wasn’t about to get in the middle of that. Hendricks stood and walked over.

“Right on time, sir.”

Clint was already off the bike and when Phil stood, he let Hendricks park it.

“I want off this bucket as soon as we’re stateside,” Clint demanded.

That was when Phil noted his wounds. The hairline had blood trickling from the rocks that had hit them during the explosion. He saw the bleeding gash near Clint’s knee and wondered if there were more injuries. It was a jarring hit and it was blind luck Phil had been far enough away from the blast.

“Go sit down and we’ll get that looked at.”

“I want an answer, Coulson!”

“We’re headed to SHIELD HQ in New York, Barton. Once you get medically cleared and debriefed, you’re welcome to leave.”

“Were you lying about Randolph selling me out?”

“No,” Phil said. Clint looked like he could barely stand. They were both covered in dust from the attempt on Clint’s life. “Cambridge has a $50,000 bounty on your head. We’ll have him in custody inside twenty-four hours.”

“How’d you know?”

The obstinate man was stunningly gorgeous, even under all the dirt. Phil needed to keep his focus.

“Barton, please sit and let us take care of the most immediate injuries. Once we get to New York, we’ll debrief and talk over you joining SHIELD.”

Clint limped to a seat. “Not fucking likely,” he muttered.   He looked down at his hands and sighed. “Awe, bow, no.”

 

~*~

 

**Four Days Before Christmas**

 

Clint didn’t think it was possible for him to be worse off than he and Katie already were, yet here he was. He’d sat stubbornly on the plane while Coulson and Hendricks patched up his most immediate injuries. Despite the long flight, he refused to sleep. Katie consumed his thoughts, but felt confident Natasha would take care of his daughter no matter what.

Thing is, after they landed and taken to SHIELD medical, two busted ribs and a slight concussion was the diagnosis. The doctor was concerned about ligament damage in his left knee. Clint was looking at a month-long recovery.

He was without a bow, no ID, and no money, not to mention the outstanding warrant in Florida.

Of course, there was SHIELD’s pending offer with which Coulson had yet to speak to him about. The man had disappeared almost as soon as they landed. Clint had nearly given the nurse a good cussing out when she jabbed him with a needle. He’d woken up seven hours later wearing a hospital gown.

Clint got a decent meal and when he asked about Coulson, he received a quiet nod in response. The doctor appeared, gave him a cursory examination and answered his health-related questions. All others were politely ignored.

It wasn’t long until Phil Coulson arrived. Wearing a standard grey suit and midnight blue tie, the man cleaned up hot. Clint had to admit that the agent was hitting all his buttons. The fact that someone could get as close to him as Phil did, spoke volumes just at how competent he was. In normal circumstances, Clint wouldn’t hesitate to get to know the man better.

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked as he took a chair.

“When the hell can I get out of here, Coulson?”

“First off, you have a concussion and you’ll be staying overnight for observation.” Clint laid his head back and closed his eyes. “Secondly, this afternoon you’ll be debriefed. I’m hoping you won’t feel the need to break out of the infirmary. An agent will be at the door.”

“And here I thought I was free to leave,” Clint muttered.

“After we’re finished with you and when you’re medically cleared. Ms. Romanov will be here in an hour with your daughter.”

“She’s okay? Katie,” Clint asked.

“As far as I know. I spoke with Ms. Romanov on the phone during the flight back. It was too late to bring your daughter when we landed since she was already sleeping.”

“Fuck,” Clint breathed when he realized how Coulson got the drop on him. “Only Natasha would stab me in the back for my own good.”

“Ms. Romanov made it clear she would not join SHIELD without you. I’m hoping you’ll give me an opportunity to change your mind.”

“The job was a one-time opportunity to make some money to get me and Katie a fresh start. No way am I going to come home still cleaning blood out from under my nails or risk not even coming home at all, Coulson. There won’t be a repeat of what happened in Abidjan. I’m done.”

“Understandable, but you need all the facts before making a decision,” Phil said. “You’re not the first we’ve recruited with a family. Certain accommodations have to be made for agents in your position.”

“I thought expendable and no attachments were the motto of all the alphabet agencies.”

“It’s not the norm, Barton.”

“Okay, then shoot. Impress me, Agent Coulson.” When Phil’s small smile appeared, Clint’s gut flip-flopped at the sight. God, he was screwed.

“More experienced recruits such as yourself start out with a year of training which includes getting acclimated with policies and procedures. There are no missions unless it’s the most extraordinary circumstances such as the entirety of SHIELD being kidnapped. You and Ms. Romanov are unique so instead of taking the standard training route, we’re going to expand your skillset.”

“Such as?”

“It’s our intention to train you in everything from explosives to scuba diving. That includes computer science, languages, flying…”

“Flying?” Clint sighed. “Shit, Coulson, I haven’t set foot in a classroom since the seventh grade and that was only for a couple of months. My daughter reads better than I do.”

Phil grinned a little. “Of course, we’ll aid in the preparatory work. I trust your intelligence, Barton.”

Clint folded his arms. “You seem awfully confident.”

“You’ll be home most nights for the first few years. SHIELD understands the importance of family and how they can be affected by the work we do. It’s why we have an HR staff who will assist you in finding housing near other agents with families. Connections such of these provide a support system should the worst happen or even if a single father such as yourself must go on a mission for a few days. By that time, it’s my hope your daughter will have acclimated.” Phil leaned forward. “Keep in mind, Barton, you will have backup and resources on your missions. Your survival rate multiplies exponentially because you will have experienced people at your back. Most importantly, we do everything within our power to bring our agents home.”

“You don’t want me as a weapon?”

“Your aim is truly remarkable, but so is your strategic mind. SHIELD has been following you around the globe unable to get within a hundred yards. You always see us coming. Yesterday, we got lucky.”

“Lucky, hell,” Clint bit out. “I got mugged in Newark and I never heard you coming. My situational awareness went to shit when I quit.”

Phil stood.

“I hope you’ll consider our offer, Barton. SHIELD does have a lot to offer and it’s my belief you could potentially be one of our top agents.”

“I’ll think about it.”

The door opened behind Phil and at seeing Katie, Clint grinned. “Kate-Kate!”

“Daddy!”

She sprinted to the bed and nearly crawled into it.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Clint helped get her situated and then he got his hug. “Missed you.”

“I missed you more.” Katie sat back. “Okay, where’d you get hurt.”

Clint caught Natasha’s eye and gave her a nod. After she left with Phil, he turned to Katie and pointed to a place on his head.

“I got a bump there.”

Clint catalogued each booboo for Katie to look over herself.

 

~*~

 

**Three Days Before Christmas**

 

“Coulson, this is not the way to Nat’s,” Clint stated.

The snow had made the roads messy and since Clint had left medical earlier than anticipated, he threatened jailbreak, Phil volunteered to take him to Natasha’s apartment. Of course, he had an ulterior motive, but he just smiled. It was clear that Clint was eager to be with his daughter.

Phil took a turn and after a few blocks he parked the car. “Over there.” Phil pointed at a toy store.

He didn’t wait for Clint and got out of the car. Phil went to the crosswalk and Clint quickly caught up to him despite his knee injury.

“What are we doing here?”

When the light changed both headed across the street.

“It’s Christmas. I assumed you haven’t had a chance to shop for Katie.”

“I’m broke or have you forgotten how you found me?”

“No.” Phil stopped in front of the store and glanced at Clint. “I didn’t tell you about the sign-on bonus?”

Before Clint had a chance to respond, Phil went inside. There was no doubt Clint was speechless. Phil was looking at age appropriate dolls when Clint found him.

“I haven’t even agreed to join,” Clint told him. “How can I have a sign-on bonus? What kind of spy agency does that?”

“We remain spies because we don’t announce we’re spies,” Phil reminded Clint in a low voice. “SHIELD is always interested in recruiting the best. Incentives are a great motivator.”

Phil already wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow’s meeting with Director Fury.

“Okay, say I turn you down right now. I still can’t pay for anything.” Clint grabbed a stuffed pony and his eyes got big at the New York size price tag. He shoved it back on the shelf.

“Then consider it a loan. If you don’t want to work for us, I have a few contacts where you can get a respectable job with a decent salary. You can pay SHIELD back when you get on your feet.”

“I’m not a fu…freaking charity case, Coulson.”

“Of course not.” Clint had issues. That much was certain. Phil was going to be his friend first. “You’re a good father and a good man, Barton. Regardless of your decision, I would like to help if you’ll allow me.”

“Listen, I appreciate everything you’re trying to do. I want to believe it’s because you’re a standup guy and this isn’t some angle to get me and Nat into SHIELD. The fact is I’ve got an outstanding warrant in Florida. A cop could make me right now and arrest me on the spot.”

Phil glared at the woman who had just overheard that part of the discussion. When she stalked away, he looked at Clint.

“The warrant’s been handled. It was clear the charges were trumped up by the DA because you got the better of an officer who was abusing his authority. You have nothing to worry about.” Phil held up a Barbie doll for Clint. “These always set impossible anatomical standards.”

“Katie doesn’t like Barbie dolls. She thinks they look funny.”

“Your daughter has good tastes.” Phil put it back.

“Fine,” Clint relented. “She deserves a decent Christmas after the last few weeks. I’ll pay you back if I don’t go to SHIELD.”

In the end, Phil and Clint spent nearly two hours in the store going over the pros and cons of each item Katie might like. They settled on two dolls with accessories, an art case with colors, paints and markers, and a pink and white robotic dog that they spent half an hour playing with in the store much to the surprise of several onlookers.

Afterwards, Clint got Phil to take him to a children’s clothing store because why the hell not.

 

~*~

 

**Two Days Before Christmas**

 

Phil liked Fury’s chairs in front of his desk. They had comfortable leather, soft padding and he could easily fall asleep in them if he allowed himself. He just didn’t like being called to Fury’s office all that much.

Despite their years of friendship, Nick Fury was still the boss and that line was clear at this very moment given the way he was being looked at by that inscrutable eye without the leather patch.

“Agent Coulson, what is my position at SHIELD?”

This wasn’t going to go well. Phil could feel it.

“Director, sir. You oversee SHIELD and ensure its overall mission and global operations.”

“I have a secretary and two ass-kissing assistants to make sure shit like this doesn’t cross my desk.” Nick held up the requisition. “Since when do we reimburse for Rolex watches?”

“Isn’t SHIELD policy to compensate an agent’s personal belongings lost in the line of duty?”

The laugh was low. “I don’t need cute, Coulson.” He turned serious and leaned forward. “SHIELD is not a fucking matchmaking service. You want funds dispersed to Banks so he can buy the goddamn watch and give it to Abrams!”

“Sir, a cohesive working relationship does help insure we meet SHIELD’s directives.”

“You’ve either been a company man for too long or you’re a hopeless romantic, Phil. That scares the shit out of me just a little.”

“Sir, you didn’t ask for this meeting over the watch.”

With flourish, Nick opened the file sitting on his desk. He gave Phil a look before slowly turning the page. 

“I’ve been going over your reports regarding Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. As part of the standard five-year contract, you included housing. In fact, you specified a two bedroom, preferably two baths in a building that allowed pets. As far as I’m aware, Natasha Romanov already has a domicile, Phil.”

“SHIELD does offer advice in regards to neighborhoods to potential recruits with families,” Phil offered.

“We don’t have a real estate division,” Nick reminded him. “That’s not all. I see here you offered both Barton and Romanov sign-on bonuses.”

“It wouldn’t have been fair to only offer it to Barton, sir. My report also states Romanov won’t come if Barton refuses.”

“I see that.” Nick obviously wasn’t buying it.

“The worst kept secret at SHIELD was our eagerness for their recruitment.” Phil sighed. “Nick, Clint Barton has a daughter to support. He wouldn’t have been in Africa were it not for the string of bad luck he’d had beforehand. I offered the sign-on bonus as not only incentive, but also so he can have a decent home for him and his daughter, a shot at as close to normal life as anyone gets in our business.”

“Jesus Christ, Phil, you’re quite the passionate man these days,” Nick joked.

“God, please never say that again. Coming from you it’s…weird.”

“I may be straight, but I know a good-looking man when I see it.”

“You’re a terrible person, sir. How we’ve been friends for so long, I’ll never know.”

“Because you like me, Phil, and you do like-like him.”

“It’s high school all over again,” Phil muttered. The shit-eating grin on Nick’s face was more than he could bear.

“You gave it away when you listed the addresses of potential buildings, Phil. One of those is two blocks from your place.”

“There’s a carpool,” Phil tried.

Phil watched Nick sign off on the report.

“Do me a favor. Quietly recommend Romanov turn down her bonus. SHIELD will be broke inside of a year at this rate.”

Phil saw that he was dismissed and headed for the door. He stopped when Nick called his name.

“Oh, and Phil. I don’t want to see your narrow ass in this building before January 2nd. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Once Phil was outside of Nick’s office, he pumped his fist. “Yes!”

He couldn’t recall getting two holidays off before unless you count high school. Phil hit the button on the elevator. Having so much free time, his first thought was Clint. Maybe they could get a cup of coffee. He’d heard Hill talking about the other day when word came down that Natasha Romanov might come into the ranks.

It could work into dinner, Phil thought. There were no specific regs against fraternization and if a relationship came about the paperwork was a simple matter.

By the time Phil got to his office, he was shaking his head. Clint hadn’t shown the slightest interest in him. He had a daughter to consider.

Phil would have to take the time to think it over. At least two to three months.

 

~*~

 

**One Day Before Christmas**

 

It took two bedtime stories to get Katie asleep. Her excitement for Christmas morning was contagious and as much as Clint couldn’t wait, he had to settle her down. She finally allowed her eyes to close and Clint took a few minutes to watch her sleep. The love he felt for her was endless and he couldn’t imagine life without her. No matter the badness they’d encountered, he still felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Clint settled on the sofa next to Natasha and for a moment watched the lights on the Christmas tree.

“I wish I could not like Katie,” Natasha commented.

“What? Why?”

“If it wasn’t for her, my home wouldn’t look like someone threw up a Martha Stewart Christmas.”

He couldn’t resist chuckling. There was a wreath hanging on the door. When Phil had brought him over, Clint was floored by the Christmas décor scattered around the apartment. Reindeer hand towels were even hung on the handle of the oven.

Katie and Natasha had also baked chocolate chip cookies which he and Phil had dived into as well.

“She has a way of making you feel like a kid again,” Clint told her. He reached for a snickerdoodle sitting on the tray meant for Santa Claus. “Wait until Halloween. Family costumes are a must.”

“Think you’ll be here for that?”

Clint hesitated before answering with a question of his own. “Do you think I should go with SHIELD?”

“You know I won’t answer that, Clint.”

“Maybe you should go. I think they want you more than me.”

“Even if that were true, which I know for a fact it’s not, I won’t go without my partner.”

“Just like the old days, right?” Clint nibbled on the cookie.

“No, it won’t be. What we had then wasn’t enough. We did some crazy shit that by all rights we shouldn’t have survived. We need more, Clint.”

“I…I just don’t know, Nat.” Clint shook his head.

“What’s holding you back?”

“I’m fucking scared. What if I fail again? Before Katie, it didn’t matter. Now, it’s not just me that I’ve got to worry about if I lose my focus or any other million of things that can go wrong on a job.”

“Do you believe everything Coulson told you?”

“I do. He doesn’t strike me as someone who’d feed a line just to make the sale.”

Natasha leaned over and rested her head on Clint’s shoulder.

“Whatever you decide, I’m with you and Katie both. You’re not alone anymore.”

Clint smiled and put his arm around her. “Thanks.”

 

~*~

 

**Christmas Day**

 

Clint was overseeing the turkey and Natasha was setting the table while Katie played with her robotic dog she’d named Pinky when there was a knock at the door. When Clint opened it, the last person he expected to see was Phil Coulson who was holding an arm-load of gifts.

“I apologize for intruding. I worked late and had to do some last-minute shopping. Before I knew it, I had picked out gifts for Natasha and Katie.”

When Natasha cleared her throat behind him, Clint got over his shock.

“Yeah, of course, come on in, Agent Coulson.”

Phil came inside and stood in the middle of the room still holding the presents.

“I’m off the clock. It’s Phil. Can I give these now?”

“Of course,” Natasha said.

Phil went to the coffee table and set the gifts down. He handed a smaller package to Natasha and the other to Katie. The largest one he held out to Clint.

Clint wasn’t sure what to do other than take it. Why Phil had gotten him anything was beyond his understanding.

“Daddy, you only got two presents. Open yours first.”

“Nat did, too,” Clint explained still at a loss.

“Open it, Clint,” Natasha said.

“Okay.” Clint sat on the sofa and put the gift on his lap. He was about to tear open the paper when Phil stopped him.

“Wait,” Phil said. “When you open this, please don’t see it as anything more than a gift from one friend to another.”

“I can do that.” Clint saw the concern in Phil’s eyes and for a moment he wanted to reassure him with a hug. Instead, he turned his attention back to the item and removed the paper. Clint opened the black case and inside was brand new bow. What could he say to that?

“There’s an archery store in Queens, quite reputable. They had a bow they could set to your specifications and I remembered how upset you were over losing yours in Africa.”

“God, Phil.” Clint could barely breathe. “This is too much. I can’t.”

“I wish you would. The file I have on you indicates archery is your passion.”

“Daddy talks about it all the time. One time he got a toy bow and he showed me how to hit everything with the arrows. They were suction cups so I couldn’t kill anything.”

Clint set the case down and walked over to Phil.

“The answer’s yes, Phil. You and Nat gave me a glimpse into a good life Katie and I could have here. A real home, as a family.”

“Are you sure? It won’t be easy, either.”

“Yes. The three of us have been talking about it.” Clint laughed. “I was going to call you tomorrow.”

At hearing Katie’s giggle, Clint and Phil looked at her. She pointed above their heads.

“It’s a mistletoe. You have to kiss!”

They brought their eyes up and sure enough a mistletoe wrapped with red ribbon hung over their heads. Clint chanced a glance at Natasha.

“Don’t look at me,” She said grinning. “You’re on your own.”

When Clint looked into Phil’s eyes, he smiled. “We really shouldn’t mess with tradition.”

“Agreed.” Phil grinned right back. “I’m a firm believer in tradition.”

“I bet you are.”

Their lips met, chaste and sweet.  

 

 

END


End file.
